


Dawn: Season One

by MikeyTheGayOverlord



Series: Pay The Piper [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Healing, Angel Sex, Angels Becoming Humans, Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LGBT, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nephilim, Original content yeet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trans Characters, Witches, You Have Been Warned, have all of the gay, have some gay, nonbinary characters - Freeform, oops my fingers slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyTheGayOverlord/pseuds/MikeyTheGayOverlord
Summary: In a world of monsters, unbeknownst to the general public, Tyler loses his partner, Charlie. And he'll do anything to get Charlie back.-I'm doing this as if it were a TV show. So the pages are either going to be long and have large gaps in between publishing or they're going to be short and still have large gaps in between publishing lol I'm bad at updating-





	Dawn: Season One

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY: I apologize for any spelling errors. I don't have a beta. Kindly mention anything major. The rest I'll probably find later.
> 
> SECONDLY: They are in Duluth, MN (I don't really mention it lol oops)
> 
> THIRDLY: I apologize for any random first-person (I automatically switch, sometimes lol)
> 
> FINALLY: This is yet another re-write. This series was formerly called 'Obscure' and it was very different, except for some copy and pasting. But I didn't like Obscure, so I took it down. I'm writing this with the full intent of shamelessly turning it into a show. Also, I changed the series title again lmao

People stared as a scraggly young man shambled down the sidewalk, clothes splattered with blood, said blood flowing from a gash in his cheek. A woman pulled her little boy close to her legs and turned away, the boy trying to twist to watch a little longer. Finally coming up to his house, the man limped up the three wooden stairs, creaking open the screen door, pushing on the second, solid door. Tyler Kim Moore stepped inside, firmly latching the door behind himself. "Charlie!"

No answer.

"Charlie?"

Tyler slumped down on the couch, stretching out his left leg with the twisted ankle and sighed. He started rolling his swollen extremity, testing its range of motion when Charlie all but kicked the door down. "Honey, I'm home!" She bellowed throughout the small, three-room house.

"All hail the Queen!" Tyler shouted back, smiling.

"Shut up, you freaks!" An old man shouted from next door.

Tyler and Charlie busted out laughing as Charlie gently shut the door. "Works every time." She wiped a tear from her eye.

And that's when she noticed Tyler's ankle. "Explain, or I'll make it even more twisted." She crossed her arms.

Tyler shucked a blanket over his leg. "I answer to no man."

"Well, I'm a woman, and I have a degree that makes me qualified to make it worse. Spill."

Charlie doesn't know that Tyler hunts. Not in the 'traditional' way with animals for food, but monsters. Werewolves. Ghosts. Things that go 'bump' in the night and go 'splat' when people like Tyler step in. Tyler hadn't hunted in six years, since his best friend and brother, his hunting crew, went missing when he was eighteen. He searched and searched for them for a year, and stopped when he met Charlie. Now he worked part-time at a bookstore and a bar. Charlie had just gotten her nursing diploma. Things were going well, but today... 

"I got crunched by some jackass in a minivan in the parking lot of Black Sheep Bar."

Charlie's face contorted between anger and disbelief.

 _It's better than the truth. What am I gonna tell her?_ _That-_ "-I lied. A ghoul tried to pull me down a drainage ditch. I twisted my ankle trying to pull free."

Her face contorted even more. " _What?"_

"A ghoul. Feasts on human flesh. Nasty sons-of-bitches. Cutting their heads off works well, but bashing in their skulls is a lot more fun. Of course, they don't like that." He motioned to the cut on his cheek. "They fight back."

"W-Well, wouldn't you?"

Tyler was taken aback. "First of all, you're not bothered by this? And second of all, that ghoul  _feasts on human flesh_. It tried to feast on  _me_ and you're defending it?"

"Not all monsters are bad. Apparently this one was, but how would you feel if your hamburger jumped up and chopped your head off?"

"You're not bothered by the fact that I told you that I fought a  _ghoul_?"

"Wait, you weren't joking? You fought a fictional ghoul?"

"Yes."

"You're not just drinking on the job?"

" _Charlie._ "

"Okay, okay. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger."

"Well, by the looks of you, you're in danger no matter if you know or not."

"But I did know before this. My b-"

Tyler stopped and locked his jaw at the mention of his brother. Charlie sat on the couch next to him, gently examining his ankle. "Your brother...?" She quietly urged.

"My brother, Lukas, and my best friend, Gray, used to hunt things. Ever since my parents died."

"I have the feeling that there's  _a lot_ about your past that I don't know."

Tyler nodded, leaning back as Charlie lifted his ankle, feeling around the swollen band of red flesh. "We lived in Maine. One day, Lukas and I came home from school to find blood  _everywhere._ We followed the trail to the living room. The windows were busted and our parents were sitting in the middle of the room, hunched up. They turned to us and their eyes looked red. There was blood on their faces. They had  _fangs_. We didn't know what to do," Tyler sniffled and set his jaw again, "So we lead them to the edge of the cliff by our house and... pushed them off." 

"Get some rest." Charlie stood up, a confused and concerned look on her face.

As Tyler closed his eyes, he whispered,  _"We were six and thirteen."_

The memory-dream consumed him.

 _Rain washed over mossy, gray rocks, soaking into the pores. Tyler's brother was still alive. This was the night he -_ they-  _pushed their parents down into the sea. A much younger Tyler stared into the rocky walled-off cove, his mind's eye blurred. He could still see the waves greedily tying to pull his parent's beaten, pale bodies out to sea, seagulls flocking, even in the rain._ Damn scavengers. _But this reoccurring dream-memory was different, somehow. Tyler sensed a presence behind him, but upon turning around, all he found was the distant blur of his old house. For a second, he didn't register the fleeting glimpse of a pale, brown-haired man dissolve into nothing. Tyler wasn't concerned with his presence, or even his swift departure, but rather the dark, feathered wings erupting from behind his shoulders._

Tyler sat bolt-upright in the couch, the blanket that Charlie must have draped over him swished off his heaving chest. Tyler frantically looked around the room, the clock catching his eyes.  _Three forty-three in the morning_.  _Great._ Charlie was fitfully dozing in the chair next to Tyler, her arms twitching in her sleep. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. I shouldn't have drug you into this." he whispered, falling back into the cushions. 

Tyler woke up again at around nine in the morning with a note stuck to the small table beside the couch. It read, in Charlie's dark, sloppy handwriting, _"Hey, Bow Ty-- I called you in sick from work today. I work from 6a-7p We'll talk after I get off xoxo -C"_

"She's so chill about this." Tyler muttered.

He moved to stand up, and found that Charlie had bound his ankle in white gauze. Tyler smiled. "You're too good to me, woman."

And so Tyler waited. He lived off of animal crackers and beef sticks that day, falling in and out of a restless sleep and binge watching  _Orange is the New Black_. Seven o'clock came and went. Eight o'clock followed suit. Just as Tyler was unlocking his phone, it buzzed with a text from Charlie. 

_Someone's following me. I tried driving around but still there I might be late xoxo -C_

Tyler checked the time stamp.  _7:08_.

"Shit!" Tyler cried just as his phone buzzed again, but this time with a call from Charlie. He frantically answered right away. "Charlie, oh my god! My phone just received your text. Are you okay?"

The other side was quiet.

"Charlie?"

 _Crackle_. "She smells like you, but better. Like apples." A deep voice whispered harshly into the phone. His mouth sounded too close to the microphone.

"Where is Charlie?"

"You killed one of us."

Tyler's shoulders tensed. "That depends on who 'us' is."

"Ghouls, you half-wit! You killed my brother."

"To be fair, he tried to kill me."

"He just wanted to talk, you damn hunter!"

"Oh. My apologies."

"Oh, you'll be sorry. Now that you know our intentions, meet me at the edge of town. Right by the population sign so that you can imagine it going down once we're done."  _Click._

Damn, he hung up just as Tyler retorted, "I'm pretty sure they won't count off things who are already dead, but okay."

But the damage was done. They had Charlie. "Don't worry, baby. I'm coming for you."

 

///////////////

 

Tyler had everything ready. He'd plucked his emergency hunting bag from the closet and thrown on his favorite black leather jacket. The one so old it felt soft. "Better not get ghoul on this jacket." Tyler muttered to himself as he pulled on his boots.

"Hurry up. I'm coming with you." A melancholy voice behind Tyler said.

Tyler had never reacted so quickly in his life. He sprung up, his boot half tied around his gauze-wrapped foot and flung a knife behind him towards the voice. The blade sunk itself into the shoulder of an aggressively short man. He didn't even flinch as he pulled the knife out with a bored expression that matched his voice. "Please don't. Humans find it concerning when I'm injured and walking amongst them."

Tyler fell back. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your saving grace. Now hurry. We have to go help the girl."

 

~~~~

 

Tyler could see a couple of pale ghouls hunkering in the ditch in the beam of the headlights. He'd had to steal a car because Charlie had taken their only vehicle. Tyler had barely put it in park before he was jumping out. "Where is she?"

A tall, heavy-looking ghoul ascended from the ditch, Charlie's scrub shirt collar in his hand, a gag in her mouth. "Put your weapons down."

"Let her go, first. I'm here. You have my attention."

"Yours is not the attention we wanted." He motioned to the stolen car with his chin.

The strange, short man stepped out of the car. "Let her go."

The tallest ghoul cocked his head with an 'I-don't-think-so'. 

A blotch of air beside the ghoul started to glow in the general shape of a human. Tyler thought he was hallucinating until the shimmering blotch  _became_ a human. The man, or so Tyler assumed by his general shape, looked around, his eyes blazing silvery blue. The strange, short man beside Tyler bristled. Tyler was about to speak when Short Guy started walking towards the ditch. Then Tyler started to protest. "What the hell is going on? Why do you need me and Charlie?"

"Shut up," the tallest ghoul growled, "this no longer concerns you."

"Then can I have my girlfriend back?"

Just to be clear: Tyler hates the universe and it hates him. Just as Tyler made his request, the ghouls' necks burst open, their heads simultaneously flying off. Blood flung in all different directions. The man who'd appeared out of a bog of light now vanished with Charlie, leaving Tyler with Short Guy.

"Jesus Christ!" Tyler's hands clapped down on his face. He started pacing with agitation.

"No, just an angel of." Short Guy said, materializing beside Tyler.

"Gah!" Tyler unceremoniously flailed away from Short Guy. "What was that?"

"Teleportation."

Tyler pressed his hand to his forehead. "I mean, what just happened? Why did they want me and Charlie? Who was that glowing bastard? Who are you, Short Guy? What's going on?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a man who expects immediate answers."

"Then answer, Short Guy!"

"My name is not 'Short Guy'. I am Kokbiel. I-"

"No." Tyler interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not calling you that."

"You are the one who asked my name. It is Kokbiel."

"No, that sounds really freakin' weird. I'm going to call you Cas."

Cas, formerly Kokbiel, his expression blank, blinked at Tyler. "Why? It does not correspond with my name."

"You don't know who Cas-- You know what? Never mind. Finish explaining."

"The 'glowing bastard', as you so delicately put it, is an angel. Like me. He told the ghouls to take the one you refer to as 'Charlie'. I will admit that I do not know his intentions."

 "So you're an angel. And this other angel showed up, turned a pack of ghouls into banana splits, and took my girlfriend. Great. Fun. This is  _totally_ how I wanted to spend my Tuesday!"

"That is a strange desire. But if so, it apparently went your way."

"It's called sarcasm, Shortie."

"I do not understand humans. I was one of the first beings to _be_  in this universe, and humans are one of the only things capable of baffling me."

"Then it's my pleasure to continue the tradition."

Cas turned his face to the sky as if asking for the strength to not smite Tyler on the spot. "We must go."

"Go wh-"

Tyler's gut surged as he felt himself being pulled through the matter of the universe. It took less than a fraction of a millisecond, but Tyler felt as if he'd been drug through space itself, taking a second, yet years, to float in and out of his body as space floated through him. His mind was so dazzled at the feeling that Tyler didn't realize that he was back in his own living room. "Pack your things and then do whatever humans do in the night."

"Sleep?"

"No, I don't need to."

"What do you mean, 'Pack your things'?"

"It means 'Pack your things'."

Tyler drew in a breath to snap back at Cas, who drew up his short vessel to get near Tyler's face. "Gather any belongings you desire, human. We are now on a mission. Prepare as if you are never to return here, alive."

 

///////////////

 

Tyler stuffed more clothing and books into a second bag, restocking his emergency bag. He intended on sleeping, but he was still nervous around Cas.  _Speaking of..._ "I require clothing. You sliced open my shirt upon meeting me. It's the least you could do."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." Tyler was still dazed. He threw a shirt at Cas, realizing too late that it'd probably be a bit big on the small vessel. Cas seemed to realize this, too. "Do you have anything smaller?"

"Charlie might have something in the closet. Let's check."

Tyler stood up from the bags on the floor and opened the closet. He was rifling through Charlie's shirts when he felt strangely warm. He peeked behind him, and there Cas was. "You're very close to me, right now."

"I am aware."

"It's weird."

Cas took a step closer. Tyler was right around six feet, give or take a couple of inches. That made Cas downright small. He was barely over five feet. His lower abdomen nestled right against Tyler's ass. "That's even worse."

Cas attempted to scoot closer, and Tyler smacked him. "Scoot  _back_."

"Specify what direction you want me to move in! I'm not reading your mind right now!"

Tyler gathered the strength to not make the gash in Cas's shirt larger and pulled a dark blue cable-knit sweater from the closet. "Try this."

Cas straight-up ripped the tan T-shirt he was currently wearing right off of his vessel. Tyler caught sight of branch-like scars raking across the vessel's body. The knife wound on his shoulder was gone, but those weren't. "Were those there before?"

"These scars? They came with the vessel. He seemed attached to them."

"Is he still alive in there with you?"

Cas thought for a minute before answering. "He was in a lot of pain. He was going to take his own life so I offered a better way out. But his soul is not in the vessel with me, no."

"Is he in heaven?"

Cas shook his head. "Souls don't quite go to heaven. It's a branch off of heaven, yes. But heaven is where angels live. Not human souls, per se."

"So, does that mean god exists?"

"Father exists. He exists in as many ways as humans believe in him. But my father doesn't sporadically revert from form to form. My father is in the sense of the Christian god. But all we are are energies. And so are humans. It's just how people observe us is how we are."

"So, god exists, but he doesn't?"

"Humans aren't the only baffling beings in existence. You have to give the angels and deities some credit, too." Cas smiled.

Tyler decided that he liked Cas' smile a lot better than his resting bitch face. Tyler stared for a second or two before realizing that he was staring and coughed. "So, you said we're on a mission. What's the mission?"

Tyler immediately regretted asking, as it put Cas back into a robotic state. His soft smile uncurled and he stood a little straighter. "Charlie is a Nephili. We, the angels, thought you were, too, but I suppose if not you, then your brother."

"My brother is a Nephili?"

"We believe so, yes."

"Why do you need Nephilim?"

"Some angels want to kill them, deeming them unnatural. But most of us need them to help keep Lucifer from escaping his bonds."

"Satan is escaping? This Tuesday keeps getting better and better."

Cas' eyebrows creased. "Sarcasm?"

"100%."

"Actually, Satan has been escaping for approximately four hundred years. Only now has he made a chip in his chains."

"What do you need a Nephili for? Why Charlie and my brother?"

"Nephilim are few in number. We need the energy of ten to re-strengthen Lucifer's bonds. There are only eight currently in existence."

"Can't the angels just make two more?"

Cas' smile returned. "There is much discussion as to how Nephilim are made and born. Some angels have deemed them unnatural, but they are, in fact, very natural. Just few in number. An angel and a human could have intercourse all day and not produce a Nephili. The _child_ chooses its parents. It doesn't matter the vessel. It could be two males. The Nephili would simply gather its Energy around the receiving partner. Pregnancies usually last four to six months. The stronger the Nephili, the longer the pregnancy. Sometimes, depending on the strength of the child and if the situation is safe or not, the being, whether it be human or angel, doesn't even look pregnant. It's a safety mechanism, only triggered by the infant."

"How does a Nephili chose a parent?"

"I'm not sure. But the parents become, if they were not before, very attracted to each other, and they mate, giving way for the Nephili to grow from the parents' energy."

"So, Satan is escaping, and you need my brother and my girlfriend, who I didn't even know were Nephilim, and they probably didn't either. Why do you need me on this mission?"

"There is a place in heaven where Nephilim Energies gather. Some of the Energies have been stirring. They're drawn to you, Tyler."

"Why me?"

"Because they are. Perhaps it's because your brother is a Nephili? Whatever it is, they like you. And we need, as humans might say, 'all hands on deck'."

"Okay, but you said that an Energy is going coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs in heaven because of me? So what, you want me to procreate with an angel?"

"That is what we believe. Heaven needs you, Tyler."

Tyler stared at the angel beside him, clad in his girlfriend's sweater and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. "I can't."

Cas squared his shoulders.  _Why did I have to chose such a small suit?_ " _Humanity_ needs you. Do you know the complications of Lucifer escaping and running rampant across the universe?"

Tyler crossed his arms. "No, I don't. Why do you need me? Why can't the Nephili Energy just chose someone else?"

"Lucifer is angry at Father for creating Earth. Lucifer will do anything to burn Earth into a crispy husk of a planet. The Energies chose you, and obviously not for your personality."

Tyler put his angry remarks on hold, unfurled his arms, and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, Short Guy."

"Do not damn me."

"It's an expression."

Cas's face went through a quick series of emotions.  _It's like he doesn't know how to control his vessel._ "When were you last on Earth, Cas?"

"1496 A.D. I helped convince the royals to let the human, John Cabot, explore North America. You're welcome. I still don't understand why you call me 'Cas'."

"It's a reference to an angel from a show."

Cas tilted his head. "As in... a joke?"

Tyler smirked. "Yeah. It's just a little reference. And it'll help you fit in with the humans."

Cas pulled an awkwardly wide smile and nodded. "Alright."

"We'll deal with you fitting in, physically, later."

Cas glanced out the window. "Right now, we must go. We will continue to use the vehicle you stole, earlier, until we find a better mode of transportation."

Tyler looked out the window Cas had just paid heed to. The glimmer of the golden sun stretched between the small houses scattered around Tyler's and Charlie's own ramshackle shack.  _Damn, it's already dawn._ Tyler gripped his two bags of clothes, knives, guns, ammo, food, books, and music tapes and CDs. He did one last once-over through his house. "I can ward your house," Cas said, his hand on the kitchen counter, "It'll help protect it, should you ever return."

Tyler had been weighing his options ever since Cas to him to prepare to never return, alive. "I have someone who's coming to box up a couple of things. I don't think I ever  _will_ return, whether I live or not."  
Cas nodded once and followed Tyler out the door. Tyler didn't even glance back.

 

///////////////

 

The misfit men bumbled down the road in their stolen silver 2008 Subaru Tribeca. It was roomy enough for Tyler's bags and a stolen cooler full of beer and questionable gas station sandwiches. "So, where are we going, first?"

Cas rubbed his chin with the back of his hand. "First, we are going south a couple of hours to Minneapolis. I must meet another angel there. Then we will follow the trail of 'The Glowing Man' from last night."

"That's a little vague."

"I am aware."

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable few minutes when Tyler spoke again. "So... the Energy?"

"What about them?"

"You keep saying 'them'."

"Yes. I told you, 'Some of the Energies have been stirring. They're drawn to you.'. As in plural Energies." 

"So... like twin Nephilim?"

"Yes, at least two. They are aware of their duties and the number needed."

Tyler nodded as if he were satisfied with their conversation. But he wasn't. Tyler drew in another breath. "So, who's the mother?"

Cas closed his eyes with slight irritation and opened them as he answered, "Whomever is the receiving partner. I explained this last night."

"Why can't it be me and Charlie? She apparently has some angel juice."

"You need a full angel and a full human. It doesn't matter if the human is female and the angel is male, vice versa, or if they're both male or both female. Whomever is not the 'top' becomes impregnated and shares their energy with the Nephili or Nephilim for as long as they need to grow."

"If everyone's so misinformed about Nephilim, how do _you_ know so much?"

"It is my duty."

"So, what? You're a celestial housewife?" Tyler snorted.

Cas turned to glare at Tyler before turning his eyes back to the road. "No. I am angel who either fathers or births Nephilim, among other duties. Such as keep the human race progressing. If not for me and other angels like me, the human race would have keeled over and given up millennium ago." Cas's voice quickly got more annoyed as he spoke.

"So... you're the mother?"

"That depends. If the Energies chose me, then yes. And it depends who the receiving partner is."

"So, you're here for precautions? Just in case the Nephilim chose us to be the parents?"

"Basically."

"So... you're heaven's bitch."

Cas glanced away and muttered, "Basically."

"I could help you get out of this."

Cas's head whipped towards Tyler, fiery disbelief in his eyes. "No human can take an angel from his, her, or their duties."

Tyler flexed his fingers on the wheel. "No, I mean, appeal to heaven. If we succeed, why can't you go free? I mean, helping heaven out like this? They can't keep you like a chained dog."

"Angels have duties. We were created in heaven, for heaven. We can't just abandon it because we don't like our jobs. If we did, there'd be no more heaven."

"Then don't you think it's time for a change?"

Tension hung in the air like a blanket of heat. "I think heaven should have changed long ago. That doesn't mean it's up to me to do so. I'm just a fallen angel trying to get back on the  _good_ side of heaven."

Tyler's foot almost slipped off the gas. "You're a fallen angel?"

Cas tapped the car's door frame. "I showed the humans the stars. I amazed them with knowledge. All I wanted was for the humans to believe in something. To be amazed by its beauty as much as I was amazed with theirs. I fell in love with them as they fell in love with me, and Father caught me sleeping with them. So he made it my job to bring Nephilim into the world. Ironic, isn't it?"

Tyler felt a pang of inadequacy.  _Of course. He's a freaking angel. He's just about as old as time. I'm just another one of his jobs._ "I guess."

The men fell silent for the rest of their drive from Duluth to Minneapolis. Tyler pulled up to the address that Cas had given him and let the angel out. "I'm going to get gas."

Tyler rummaged through one of his bags and pulled out an old flip phone. "My number's on there under the name Roger. Call or text or whatever when you're done."

Cas took the phone with much confusion. Tyler sighed and pushed a couple of buttons. "Just do this and it'll connect with..." he pulled out his own phone, "...this. I'll be back when you're ready."

Cas watched the Subaru roll away. He turned to the tall apartment building in front of him and closed his eyes. He imagined the energy of the angel he was to meet with. The power of the universe surged through his gut, pulling him like a cord. In a fraction of a millisecond, he was standing in front of another angel in one of the rooms. The other smiled. "Kokbiel. Brother." 

He embraced Cas and patted his back while Cas awkwardly stood there, his arms almost around the other angel's waist. Cas nodded curtly. "Amitiel. Where is the girl?" 

Amitiel smiled broadly. "This way, Brother."

Amitiel lead Cas to the next room. He pushed open the door to reveal Charlie, still tied up and gagged, anger bubbling in her eyes. Amitiel snapped and the gag disappeared. "She's very amusing."

"Eat a dick, you celestial motherf-!"

Amitiel snapped her gag back on. " _Very_ amusing."

He lead Cas back out into the apartment's living room. "Do you have the boy?"

Cas took a seat, sitting up stiffly on the edge of the couch. "He is refueling the vehicle. He is aware of his duties."

Amitiel sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Good enough. I hope you haven't forgotten our agreement?"

"No, Brother."

Amitiel nodded thoughtfully. "Is he a good candidate?"

Cas's eyes flicked down. "I'm not sure. He seems emotional and very partial in his loyalty to the girl."

"He is strong and knowledgeable in the ways of the monsters and creatures of the earth."

"I do not think that we can use him."

Cas stood to leave. Amitiel was up in an instant, his eyes silvery blue, and grabbed Cas's arm. " _I_ dismiss you, _Fallen One_."

Cas leaned in, closely. "Let's not forget who fell first,  _Forgotten One_."

With that, Cas  _zapped_ outside and flipped open the small, silver phone. He pressed the buttons that Tyler had shown him and stared at it. He heard a faint  _'hello?'_ and nervously glanced around.  _"Tyler?"_

Cas heard the  _'hello?'_ again. "Tyler. Someone's talking to me."

_"Put the phone by your ear, dummy!"_

Cas nervously raised the phone to his ear. "Tyler?"

"Figured it out, did ya?"

Cas nodded. "Cas? You do know that the phone only lets me hear you, right? I can't see if you nod or whatever."

"Then how did you know that I nodded?"

_"Just a guess."_

"Well, anyway, I am finished. We may continue on."

"I'll be back in a bit."

The little phone beeped. Cas kept it pressed by his face, standing awkwardly in front of the building until he saw the silver vehicle come rumbling to a stop in front of him. Cas opened the door and got in. "You do know that you can put it down, now, right?"

Cas pulled the phone away from his face. "Human gadgets are so complicated."

"Don't worry, bud. I'll teach you." Tyler patted Cas's knee.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Now we may start looking for Charlie."

Tyler's fingers strangled the wheel. "So, um...if you know so much about my brother, then do you know where he is?"

Cas turned to Tyler, an eyebrow upturned. "You don't?"

"Are you kidding me? He disappeared six years ago! If I knew where he was, he wouldn't still be missing, and neither would my friend!" 

"We can add them to the list of things to do."

"A list that I fear is going to keep growing."

 

///////////////

 

The man and the angel checked into a cheap Motel 6 for a couple of days. Tyler had stated that he wanted to settle down and check their inventory. A young man with dark hair stood behind the counter. "Double beds or queen?"

"Queen." Cas decided, nervously, as Tyler was getting his things from the car.

The boy looked towards the door at Tyler waddling in with his bags and a tired smile. "Got a room?"

Cas nodded and the boy gave a small smile. "I wish I were as brave as you are." He whispered as Tyler grabbed the key card.

Tyler glanced at Cas and back at the boy. "Um... thank you."

Tyler understood why when he opened the door. "A single bed? Really, Cas?"

"A 'Queen' sounded better than 'double'. Double what? Bed bugs? Stains?"

"Double.  _Two_. Our  _own_ beds, Cas."

"I don't sleep, much, anyways, so it doesn't matter."

"You don't sleep?

"Not really sure how."

"You just kind of... find a comfortable position to lay in and close your eyes. I let my mind wander a bit and then... I don't know! I've never had to teach someone how to sleep, before. It's normal for humans, I guess. We just _naturally_ know how to recharge with sleep."

"Baffling."

Tyler shook his head as he dug through his bag with his books. He pulled a partially filled notebook out, took a pen from the beside table, and sat at the small dining table. Flipping to an open page, Tyler sighed. "Alright. Let's go over everything. Lukas and Charlie are Nephilim and that's why they went missing. Why is Gray missing?"

"Who's Gray?"

"My best friend. They went missing when my brother did."

"I do not know, I'm sorry. Next thing."

"I am expected to help produce at least one Nephili. Why me?"

"You've asked that a significant amount of times. The answer is the same; The Nephilim chose you."

"What's going to happen to the Nephilim used to keep Lucifer in his chains?"

"Their energy is needed. We are unsure of the harm that may come to them, as this has never been done before. Lucifer has not damaged his bonds until recently."

"What's your role in this?"

"As I have explained, it is my duty to keep humanity on track and to oversee the bringing forth of the Nephilim."

"Are you the only one?"

"I am not the only angel working for humanity, but I am the only 'bitch'." Cas stopped with a sad, yet amused snort. "You are _not_ delicate with words."

"Sorry." Tyler stopped writing. "Wait, you're the only one they have on the baby angel crew? Is it because of the 'fallen angel' thing?"

Cas gave Tyler a mix of a sad and an annoyed look. "I know, I know. I'm not delicate."

Cas took a seat across from Tyler at the small table. "We are going to gather the Nephilim. I am waiting for the angels to tell me the date of the bond-strengthening ceremony. We will conduct the ceremony. And then, Father willing, you will get your friend, brother, and girlfriend back. Then I will return to heaven because that's what angels do." His voice hardened, starting with the word 'girlfriend'.

But there wasn't malice or sarcasm in Cas's voice. Just centuries of sadness. "You really fell in love with humanity." Tyler said softly. He wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

Cas's chest distended as he took a deep breath. His usually bored eyes went glossy green. He pushed the chair back in order to stand up when Tyler caught his mistake. "No, I didn't mean it in a bad way! It's just-- you  _knew_ what would happen. But why did god punish you for loving the things he created?"

"It was a 'look, but don't touch' kind of deal. He created you, and we got to watch you grow and thrive. He wanted to see what you humans would do. I wanted to see what you humans  _could_ do. I was so infatuated at the raw energy of the human soul. I just..."

Tyler put his hand on Cas's arm, who closed his eyes. A deep calm passed over Cas's face. "Father wanted to punish me for 'interfering' with the humans. He lets me create life with them, but nothing more. He lets me fall in love, only to take me back to heaven. Because that's my punishment. To be a good little angel."

"Then stay with me. I ran from my family when I was eight. Granted, they thought we'd killed our parents. We did, technically, but that was because they'd been turned into vampires. And I know it's different than running from heaven, but... where was I going with this?" Tyler feigned a confused expression.

Cas laughed. Not just a small chuckle, but a good, hearty laugh. "I believe you were trying to comfort me."

"Yeah," Tyler smiled warmly at the angel sitting across from him, "I believe I was..."

**Author's Note:**

> Tyler calls Kokbiel 'Cas' because Supernatural and why the fuck not
> 
> It's ironic for me to be talking about angels and god and shit lmao I'm an agnostic witch (yes, boys can be witches, and not just in Harry Potter)
> 
> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever published (I have a short attention span and constantly feel like I'm babbling, so I rarely get all the good stuff). I timed it, and as far as I can tell, it'd be a full, 40-some minute episode. I'm so exited! I really want to make a show some day


End file.
